Advent calender: The third Sunday
by Skovko
Summary: Stephanie has hired the prostitute Cookie to take on four different groups each Advent Sunday as a personal Christmas bonus to all the men involved. (Part 3 of 4. Four oneshots will be going up each Advent Sunday. Merry Christmas, all.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 3 of 4 that will serve as an Advent calender. I hope you'll enjoy the four oneshots that will go up over the four Advent Sundays during December.**  
 **Once again thank you to everyone who follows, favourites and especially reviews my work. Without you readers, I wouldn't be doing what I do.**  
 **Merry Christmas.**

 _"Cookie? This is Stephanie McMahon from WWE. I got your name from my brother Shane McMahon who praises your work highly. I could use a woman like you. Shane says you're happy to take on groups and I got four groups of three men in each that could use a special treat. What do you say? Are you the woman for the job?"_

Walking down the stairs, she felt a bit uneasy. There wasn't much light on the stairway heading down to the basement. Why Stephanie had decided this would be the perfect place for her to work her next group after their promo down there, she would never understand, but she met the challenge head first.

"I wonder why she wanted us to stay down here," she heard a man's voice as she approached the room.  
"Relax, Erick. Stephanie always has a plan," another man said.

As she came closer, she heard a sound she couldn't quite figure out. It wasn't until she looked through the door that she realized the sound came from a rocking chair that moved on the floor. The sound stopped as the man in it looked up at her.

"What do we have here?" She recognized the voice she had just heard before.  
"I'm Cookie," she said as she walked into the room.  
"I'm Bray and this is Luke and Erick," he said.  
"Nice to meet you. I was sent here by Stephanie. I'm your Christmas bonus," she said.  
"Well, aren't we the lucky ones?" Bray chuckled.

He reached his hand towards her and she walked over to him and took it. He spun her around and pulled her down on his lap, slowly starting to rock the chair again.

"And what are we to do with you?" He asked.  
"Anything you like," she answered.  
"Anything?" He laughed. "Oh, you are a naughty little cookie, aren't you? I don't think you could handle some of the things we dream about so let's just keep it plain and simple."  
"If that's what you want," she said.

He snapped his fingers and immetiately Luke and Erick started opening their clothes to get their dicks out. She had a feeling this trio had played around with prostitutes before by the way they just seemed to understand Bray's snap. Either that or they could read his mind.

Bray stopped rocking the chair and Erick stepped in front of her with a hand on his hard dick. One of Bray's arms went around her stomach while his other hand found its way to her hair, gently stroking her and running his fingers through it.

"Be good to him, Cookie," he said.

She gently pushed Erick's hand away and placed her own where it had been while she leaned forward to take him in her mouth. He rested his hands on her shoulders while she did what she did best on him. She was surprised at how fast he came but she never complained about that. He looked happy when she looked up at him and she gave him a smile and a wink.

He moved out of the way and Luke was fast to take the spot. He too stood with his hard dick ready and looked down at her hopeful, as if he was almost scared she would deny him pleasure. She smiled at him before moving forward again and taking his dick in her mouth. His hands grabbed her head and he started thrusting into her mouth, eager to control as much as possible.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The words left him in small growls for each thrust.

He lasted longer than Erick but he too had to surrender to her mouth. He growled some incoherent words as his came, holding her head still until he was absolutely sure she had swallowed everything. Then he let go and gave her a little shy smile before moving out of the way.

"And now for me, Cookie," Bray said behind her.

She had almost forgotten about him even though she was sitting on his lap. Suddenly she was well aware of the erection in his pants that poked up and hit one of her buttocks. He moved his hand from her stomach and under her skirt, pushing her thong to the side and running his fingers between her folds.

"You're so wet, Cookie," he chuckled. "You wanna ride daddy?"  
"Yes," she moaned.  
"Ride me, baby," he said as he freed his dick with his other hand. "Ride me hard."

He grabbed her hips and yanked her backwards and down on his dick. She gasped as she realized he was way bigger than she had thought. He chuckled at her reaction and squeezed her hips a bit tighter. She steadied herself, took a deep breath and then started bouncing on him, moving down as hard as she could. He groaned behind her, moaning something about her being a good girl and it only made her try and push down even harder. He squeezed her hips so hard that it hurt when he came.

"Best Christmas gift ever," he chuckled in her ear. "Such a good girl."  
"Thank you, daddy," she said.

 **Coming up next Sunday:**  
 **The Shield.**


End file.
